Take a Hike
Roles Staring *Preachy Featuring *Bold *Gus *Twizzler *Flaky *Bulky *Healthy Plot A small group consisting of Twizzler, Bold, Flaky, Bulky, Gus, and Healthy, all led by Preachy, ends their hike for the day and begins setting up camp. While walking through the woods, Flaky sees a baby bird lying on the ground, having fallen out of nest. She tries to place the bird back in the nest atop a high tree branch, but the nest falls off, crushing the bird and breaking several eggs. Flaky laughs nervously and tries to cover up the mess, but she ends up getting attacked by the nest's owner who happens to be a giant, angry Hawk. Back at camp, Bulky attempts putting up a tent by tying what he thinks is a rope around a stake in the ground. It turns out he's been tying a cobra around the stake, and the angry snake bites Bulky in the arm before slithering off. After drinking and using up the remainder of water in his canteen, Preachy hears Bulky's cries of pain and reluctantly runs over to see what the problem is. He passes by Bold, who attempts to start a fire but gets set ablaze while blowing on the flame. Now Preachy sees Bulky's hurt arm and begins sucking the poison out. Not looking behind him, he accidentally spits the poison into Twizzler's eyes. Twizzler's' eyes immediately begin to burn/melt and she yells in pain, leaving Preachy at a loss for who to help first. He makes a decision when the flaming Bold runs by him, screaming. Preachy tackles Bold and begins dunking her head in the lake, unknowingly piercing Bold's head on a sharp rock beneath the water. Preachy piles the three injured campers on a stretcher and drags them along, flies buzzing around them, while Healthy and Gus walk behind. The group soon enters a vast, scorching desert with no water in their canteens. Gus spots a small puddle of polluted water and, extremely thirsty, begins gulping the water down. Initially he is relieved, but soon he lies on the stretcher after getting sick from the contaminated liquid. As the group once again moves forwards, Bulky's bitten and swollen arm falls off. Healthy gets extremely hungry and runs off to find food. Meanwhile, Preachy spots another baby bird that fell from its nest and picks it up. Healthy, on the other hand, is slowly going mad from lack of food and water. He blindly runs into a large grizzly bear. Preachy climbs a tree to put the baby bird in the nest, but upon reaching the branch the nest is on, he discovers the nest is made out of Flaky's skin. He screams and falls out of the tree, dropping the bird back in the nest. Elsewhere, Healthy looks up in horror at the grizzly. Infuriated, the bear swipes its sharp claws at Healthy and as the he makes a run for it, slices of his body break away until only his legs continue running forward. As Preachy gets up, Healthy's legs run up and crash into the tree. The bear begins chasing Preachy, who pushes the stretcher onto an old rope bridge as he runs. The friction from the stretcher begins burning the rope until the bridge breaks, sending everyone on it down a deep canyon. Everyone is impaled on the rocks below, with the exception of Preachy who survives his fall to the ground. Preachy climbs up one of the ropes of the bridge to the cliff opposite of the one he entered the bridge on. Unfortunately, the bear is waiting at the top and begins brutally mauling Preachy, tearing him to pieces. The bear then walks back over a sturdier wooden bridge a few feet away from the rope bridge. Back at the bird's nest, Flaky's body falls out of the tree, and the baby bird begins playing with one of the nerve fibers poking out of one of Flaky's eye sockets. Deaths *Flaky is killed and used as a nest by a hawk *Gus either dies when he gets impaled on rocks or after he drinks contaminated water. *Healthy is sliced to pieces by a wild Grizzly Bear. His legs are later crushed by a rock. *Twizzler, Bold, Bulky, and Gus are impaled on rocks. *Preachy is brutally mauled by The Grizzly Bear. Category:Dimension 4 Episodes Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes